Surprise!
by ILOVEALLSTORIES
Summary: *Story about the performer from Bucket and Skinner's Prom and OC's* What if you're dad found out that you had a crush on Aussie star Cody Simpxxx, who happens to be the son of you're parents friends from high school? A Cody Simpxxx story. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This story is allowed on fanfiction by all rules under the Bucket And Skinner section. While this character only had a minor guest appearance on the show, if you check Wikipedia and all legal documents this person was NOT A PERFORMER but an actor on the show. He acted as a role, he played at Bucket and Skinner's prom acting as a musician, so this story is allowed under this category. I will fight this if you disagree, because this story is allowed now. I have checked and double checked the rules. Everything in this story now takes place in the "world of Bucket and Skinner" so to say, but they are not mentioned in the story. It's Cody's story, and the rest can be classified as OC's. Last names have been removed also, and are replaced with xxx. **

**Everything above this sentence belongs to StrawberryAngel143 I owe everything about it to her. Thanks :)  
**

**Sorry if your mad I keep taking this story down it's just that this is my first story so I need to fix a bunch of stuff. Sorry about that :(  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own characters.**

**Enjoy! **

Marisa's POV

Today my dad took me to the Navy Exchange in Virginia Beach to supposedly meet a celebrity. But to tell the truth, I don't believe him. I was wearing a white tank top with a blue loose shirt on top with dark Capri's and my gold sparkly flip-flops.

"Hey Dad, can I please go to the car now?" I pleaded, "You sure you want to? I mean I brought you all the way here to meet someone and you want to go wait in the car?"

My dad is normally really nice, but today He seemed stressed; so I don't want to get anymore mad. "Um… no never mind." "But you-" Of course I had to cut him off. "I know what I said! And I'm sorry for yelling at you but when will this person get?" "Soon."

I was starting to get annoyed by now. "How soon?" My dad looked like he was getting nervous. "Like ten minutes." How can I tell? Cause his face was red and he was starting to sweat. "Kay." Now I was starting to get nervous.

Ten minutes later

Where are they? My dad just went to the bathroom so I have no idea who I'm supposed to look for. Is that him? I thought looking at a cute boy with brown Bieber style haircut. Probably not. "Rissa? You okay?" I spun around to see my dad. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. I'm just gonna go get my 3DS from the car." "Okay, hurry up."

I started walking towards our old red Durango when I saw someone that looked a lot like someone I know. Wow, he really looks like him! I started looking at him and his really cute friends, so of course I wasn't looking where I was going.

I heard someone yell my name but I couldn't id the voice before I ran into someone. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry" I said as I bent down to pick some stuff the person I bumped into dropped. "It's alright." Now where have I heard that voice?

Who do you think it is? R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

**I just got a Twitter account! If you have one please follow me my name is payne_marisa.**

**I would really love it if everyone would review so I know if people like this story**

Marisa's POV

_"I heard someone yell my name but I couldn't id the voice before I ran into someone. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry" I said as I bent down to pick some stuff the person I bumped into dropped. "It's alright." Now where have I heard that voice?"_

"No it was my fault; I wasn't looking where I was going." He had brown hair that lightly swept across his face. He has a medium build and was maybe a little bit taller than me (And I'm about 5'4)

"I wasn't looking in front of me either. So I guess it was kinda both of our faults. Hi, names Greyson." He said with a smile. Wait, his name is Greyson? Now that sounds even more like someone I've heard of.

"Hi, I'm Marisa." I stuck out my hand and he took it firmly in his hand. Is it weird to meet someone and then you felt like you've known them for years? 'Cause that is what it felt like right now with Greyson.

"What a cool name. My sister Alexa has wanted that to be her name forever!"

"Wow really? And thanks." He smiled at me as I said that. Gosh he has such a cute smile.

"Yeah, so have you met Alli yet?" Alli who? Wait why am I saying this to myself?

"Alli who?" Now that's better.

"Oh, uh, never mind." He seemed nervous, like really nervous.

"Oka-y?"**(A/N if you see something like this: Oka-y? It means this: Okayyyyyy? Get it? Got it? Good. ) **

"You-ou-ou-ou-ou, got me good, I-I-I-I-I, you-ou-ou-ou-ou, I like this right here. Word on the street is that you're single (so), So baby have you heard my single?" Wow, he likes Cody Simpson?

"One sec." He got his Apple iPhone 4S - 16 GB out and started talking to the person.

Greyson's POV

"One sec." Ugh, why did Alli have to call right when I meet a pretty girl?

"Hey." I said in a glum voice.

"What no, Hey Alli! How are you? What's up?" Gosh she can be really annoying!

"Fine. Hey Alli! How are you? What's up?" I said those last three sentences really high pitched. Gosh Marisa probably thinks I'm the weirdest boy ever, well at least she doesn't know who I really am.

"Better. So what's up with you? You're normally happy and nice." There she goes again!

"It's just you caught me at a bad time."

"Yeah, sure. What's her name?" See she never bel- Wait, forget that how did she know about Marisa?

"What are you talking about?" I said even though I knew what she was talking about.

"Oh give it up. I already know that there is a girl there and that you are smitten with her." What the heck is she talking about?

"Listen I'll text you later, okay?"

"You don't have to."

"Huh?"

"Just wait. Bye!"

"Wait!" It was too late, she had already hung up. Ugh could this day get any worse?

"What was that all about?" Oh my gosh I totally forgot that Marisa was still there!

"Oh, uh, did you hear all of that?"

Marisa's POV

"Oh, uh, did you hear all of that?"

"Not if you didn't want me too." Gosh was I just flirting with Greyson Chance? Awkwa—rd.

"Well I don't really want to talk about it right now." Is he mad?

"Then I didn't hear anything."

"Than-."

"Hey Greyson. Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Alli? What are you doing here?" Is this the Alli he was talking about?

"So this is the famous Alli?"

"Uh, oh right. Alli this is Marisa, Marisa this is Alli the one I was talking to on the phone."

"Nice to meet you." Wow Alli is really nice.

"You too. You look really familiar."

"Uh… Thanks?" She looked nervous.

**What's gonna happen? Sorry it wasn't that long but it always takes me awhile to make one chapter . Thanks to **Houseofanubislover89 **and **scopsowl **for all your support! Please review!**

**And thanks for reading!**

**143**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, Hey, Hey! I am in a really happy mood right now because I got a celebrity follower on Twitter today! Can you guess who it is? It's Ryan Beatty! Yeah that's right; Ryan Beatty followed me on Twitter! This is just a short filler chapter. I've not really been able to update as much as I wanted. Sorry. Now on with the story...**

"No seriously, you look like someone I know." Trust me; I already know who she is. It's obvious. She was wearing a short grey skirt with a white tank-top, a jean jacket and 3 inch grey heels.

"That's cool. Hey Marisa, can I see you phone?" Hehe, Greyson is so weird.

"Uh, sure. Why?" Duh, He wants my number. I got out my sister's old Samsung Stratosphere and handed it to Greyson.

"Thanks. I… uh… wanted to… uh..." I already know why he wanted it so why ways he nervous?

"Oh for crying out loud he wants you number!"

"No I do not!"

"Yes, you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Really Greyson? Your really gonna lie to me? That is so-" She got cut off by someone behind me coughing.

"What's going on? Wait. Marisa?" Well of course I had to turn around, it would be rude not to. But of course I didn't know that it would change my life.

"Um, yeah?" I turned around to look up at a pair of amazing aqua eyes that were purely beautiful.

"I know your dad. Your nickname is Rissy?"

"Yeah, it uh… uh… It is." Great now he thinks I'm weird.

"Cool. So, how are-" He got cut off by my dad running up to us yelling my name.

"Dad! Stop it! You're embarrassing me!" I half yelled half whispered while Alli and Greyson stood off to the side laughing quietly.

"Why didn't you come back when I asked you?"

"I-"

"It was my fault sir. I was talking to her." I turned to Cody to mouth 'Thank you.' He just nodded his head slightly.

Alli's POV

I was standing next to Greyson as Cody and Marisa's dad are talking and Marisa was just listening.

"Do you want to get a drink? If you don't, it's fine."

"I would love to get out of this sun, so, uh, yeah!" It was like 100 degrees out! Me and Greyson went inside and went to the food court to get a drink from McDonalds. I got a Strawberry Banana Smoothie while Greyson got Chocolate Shake.

"So what do you wanna do?"

**I told you it was gonna be really short. I can barely get on the laptop so I don't always have time to update and I am truly sorry for that :( Please review!**


End file.
